The evolution of printers over the years has led to the development of three-dimensional (3D) printers. 3D printing, or additive manufacturing, relates to the process of creating or synthesizing a 3D object via a 3D printer. The use of 3D printers has led to technology which allows objects of any shape or geometry to be produced from a 3D model. During the printing process, successive layers of material are formed under computer control to form the object.
3D inkjet printing is one of the more favorable fabrication processes for printed electronics, or electronic devices, due to its compatibility with a wide range of low viscous inks, its lower material waste, and its capacity for digital and additive patterning. Over time, many different inks have been used for this process, however, the single large drop deposition and drop randomized direction have hindered the deposition of tracks with width less than 60 micron for these printed electronics.
Therefore, there is provided a novel method and apparatus for aerosol-based 3D printing of flexible graphene electronic devices.